


The Camera

by femellerklem



Series: A Sliver of Moon in a Starless Sky [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femellerklem/pseuds/femellerklem
Summary: Andromeda has a gift for Remus and Tonks.





	The Camera

**April 30, 1998**

The golden rays of evening sun filtered through the old nursery window, basking the room in colors and shadows more suited to a dream. Baby Teddy, however, didn’t seem to notice the light. As his parents carefully peered over the edge of the little bassinet, Teddy remained still and peaceful with sleep.

“I still say he looks like you,” whispered Dora.

Remus scoffed quietly. 

“Certainly not; he’s much too handsome. He looks like you.”

“You only say that because of his hair,” said Dora.

“And his nose, and his eyes, and his big mouth…”

Dora grinned and lightly swatted at Remus’s arm. He grinned back. They gazed at their son for a few more moments until they were interrupted by a light knock on the door. They turned to see Andromeda standing in the doorway and holding what appeared to be a cardboard box.

“Is he still asleep?” she whispered.

Remus nodded, and Andromeda beckoned them into the hall.

“This is a gift from Ted and I,” she said, opening the box to reveal an old polaroid camera. “It’s a muggle camera, but Ted enchanted it himself so the pictures will move.”

She took the camera out of the box and began showing them how it worked.

“It’s the one thing every new parent should have,” she said quietly. “Your father and I took so many pictures of you, Dora; you know that. I always thought it was nice to hold on to those memories, you know, just in case…”

“It’s perfect, Mum, thank you,” said Dora, embracing her. 

They spent the next several minutes taking photo after photo of Teddy, Dora trying to capture as many different angles as possible, Remus trying to stay out of as many photos as possible. When Teddy woke up, however, he was more than happy to take photo after photo of Dora and Andromeda holding him.

“Don’t you think this might be the tiniest bit excessive?” asked Remus a few hours later as they sorted through an already sizable stack of photos- many of which were nearly identical.

“Of course not,” said Dora, holding up a particularly adorable photo of both of them holding Teddy, “he’ll thank us later.”

“Will he though? At the rate we’re going, we’ll be able to fill an entire museum by his first birthday.”

“And what would be wrong with that? See, look.” 

She handed him a picture of only Teddy that they had taken when his hair had briefly turned turquoise. He was looking at the camera and waving his little fists. 

“You can carry this one with you at all times, and if, Merlin forbid, something happens to it, you’ll have an entire museum full of backups.”

Remus grinned as he carefully tucked the photo away in his pocket. 

“You know what, that sounds like a pretty good idea.”

* * *

Sometime the next morning, Dora crept back into the bedroom, camera in hand, to find Remus sitting in the rocking chair by the window and cradling a now sleeping Teddy. The early morning light illuminated their faces just enough for Dora to capture the tender smile on Remus’s face as he held their son. As she retreated from the doorway without alerting her husband, she looked down at the new photo and smiled. _Yes,_ she thought. _We’re saving this one forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a Teddy mood recently for some reason, so expect a few more short stories in the coming days. The last one of this series will be a conversation between Tonks and her mother.


End file.
